The subject invention relates to the type of carriers that are adapted for external connection to a portion of a vehicle with the connected carrier adapted to transport various objects therein, particularly two wheeled vehicles such as bicycles or motorcycles. The general area to which this invention relates thus falls within a group of such carrier devices. The invention herein incorporates a significant development over existing carriers that are used to hold motorcycles or similar vehicles in an upright position at the posterior portion of the motor vehicle for transporting such vehicles.
Vehicular carriers that are generally appended to the rear portion of a motor vehicle are usually adapted to transport such vehicles in a secure and safe manner, with ease of removal of the vehicle carried. As stated, there are a wide variety of external carriers adapted for transporting motorcycles. An overview of such existing vehicular carriers indicates that there are relatively few that incorporate into one compact and manageable structural apparatus the integrated features of portability, ease of handling, relative compactness of components, and ease of operation, along with secure holding and carrying features. A limited number of such carriers possess features that include, to any significant degree, a combination of the foregoing features. Moreover, no known such devices possess the structural capability of being easily lowered down to the ground level to facilitate the loading or unloading of the motorcycle and then raised above the ground level to a sufficient distance for transporting the motorcycle or other vehicle. Thus, the apparatus herein is a carrier which is conceived and adapted to address all of the foregoing problems and deficiencies that prevail with existing carriers.
In this latter respect, it is to be noted and stressed that the subject apparatus is adapted mainly as a carrier for appendage to the rear part of a vehicle. Side or front carriers are not frequently used in the transport of small vehicles such as bicycles and such carriers cannot be widely used for motorcycles because of the width and size of motorcycles. Consequently, such vehicles must be generally towed, and the rear part of a vehicle is the only feasible place to attach such a carrier. Consequently, the invention herein is focused on carriers that are generally appended to the rear portion of a motor vehicle, although the scope of the invention is not to be so limited.
Several other problems are usually encountered with the structural aspects of existing motorcycle carriers adapted for disposition on the rear of a motor vehicle. One such aspect is that the construction of existing motorcycle carriers involve complex, intricately integrated parts which lead to expensive manufacturing conditions. Other problems with existing motorcycle carriers, that are adapted for connection to the posterior of a vehicle as stated above, are seen in the lack of relative portability of such devices and ease of handling for persons with limited physical capacity or mobility. The subject invention is conceived additionally to overcome these variant problems in order to provide an improved motorcycle carrier for appendage to the rear exterior portion of a motor vehicle for ease of handling. The following objects of the subject invention are directed in view of the above considerations accordingly.
By reason of the foregoing, the following are objects of the subject invention:
An object of the subject invention is to provide a versatile external motorcycle carrier for small vehicles;
It is an object of the invention to provide a motorcycle carrier for attachment to a motor vehicle;
It is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved motorcycle carrier for attachment to a standard motor vehicle;
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a multipurpose carrier that is easily loaded or unloaded;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a motorcycle carrier that is easy to operate and otherwise utilize;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a motorcycle carrier which minimizes physical lifting requirements;
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a carrier which is easily affixed to the rear of a motor vehicle;
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an improved carrier for small vehicles that does not require extrinsic holding means in order to keep the carrier in place;
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a carrier for small two wheeled vehicles which is relatively compact;
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved object carrier or external attachment to a land vehicle;
Other and further objects of the subject invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description taken in conjunction with the claims and drawings.